Sebastian "Sebbo" Boston
Name: Joan Sebastian Boston Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Rap, James Bond, partying, fitness Appearance: '''Joan Sebastian Boston weighs 193 pounds and is 5’9” tall. He is slightly out of shape which can be seen with his belly hanging slightly out of his waist, but he still has developed muscles which can be seen in his thick arms and legs and in his broad shoulders and his posture in general. His skin is slightly olive due to his hispanic roots. His dark-brown hair is cut to an ivy league. Joan Sebastian has brown eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows. Usually he walks around wearing adidas jackets and jogging pants of various colours - his favourite being coloured in dark-blue or black - and white sneakers. He also walks around wearing hoodies. On the day of the abduction he wore his school uniform and black sunglasses. '''Biography: Joan Sebastian Boston, or “Sebbo” or “Seb” as his friends call him, was born in Bellington as the second child of Jeremy Boston, a clerk, and the first one of his girlfriend Teresa, a waitress. He has an older step-sister named Jane, he semi-regularly has contact with. They knew each other since their childhood, but don't have many common interests, so they do not hang out that often. As Joan Sebastian grew up he was fascinated by superheroes in particular James Bond and read books, comics and watched the movies. Jeremy and Jane themselves were big fans of the movies and books so they introduced him to these media. Until today he sees James Bond movies as the best movies that have been made and idolises James Bond. James Bond steadily grew into the hero he wanted to be the more movies he watched and books he read about him and he has lost interest in all other heroes of his childhood. He also listened to a lot of hip-hop and rock while growing up. Joan Sebastian began his rap career when he was fourteen under the alias Sebastion007. As the name suggests, he wrote some songs about James Bond or in the perspective of James Bond - and he wore sunglasses and a cheap tuxedo for his music videos. He began to write his first songs, record them and upload them on the internet. The tracks were received with negative feedback, because of his inexperience. When he was fifteen he was introduced to battle rap by a friend and also tried to write diss tracks. He also tried to participate in local battle rap tournaments just for fun, though he never got very far. To this day he loves battle rap and tries to improve. With the help of his friends he improved his rap skills and writing skills and his music is popular around his friends - though still not popular around the internet. He has published some free EPs on the internet and currently is working on an album he wants to sell to earn some money. Recently he has changed his name into “Sebboss” and focuses on producing battle rap or horrorcore tracks. While he still occasionally references James Bond in his tracks, he does not wear a tuxedo as "Sebboss" anymore, but changed his image to be more threatening and gangster. As a child and as an early teen he was not an athletic kid and was rather lazy, trying to avoid labour and doing much exercise. This changed when he fell in a love with a girl who was a class above him. He began to feel bad about his body weight and shape and began to exercise more, hoping to impress her. He visited to begin to visit the gym regularly, first alone, but then he convinced some of his friends to join him there as well, as working out was much more fun with others, as he liked to compete against his friends, which motivates him. Friendship is very important to Joan Sebastian as he is someone who deeply cares about his friends. Joan Sebastian has a close friend group he knew since childhood as he and his friends grew up in the same neighbourhood and his parents are friends with some of the other members of his friend group. Around his social circle he is known to be an honourable person that would never backstab anyone. He shows commitment to his friends and would defend each and every one of them. This is also why he is popular around. Outside of his friend circle his reputation is not as great, as he appears to be a mean macho or bully, in addition to being a part of his group, which do not have the best reputation either. Joan Sebastian picks on people he does not like and as he likes his friends he picks people outside of his friend groups he only knows superficially or has a problem with. His strategy is to provoke people by pointing out their weaknesses to correct them and their behaviour, so he often argues with other people. This, in combination with his bad temper often leads to him overreacting and insulting the person he does not like. He is not only unpopular with the students but also with some teachers for his rebellious behaviour. In class he had been cheeky in the past, which often got him in trouble. The school staff also know him through him and other students having a problem with each other and the teachers having to solve the conflicts. Following an incident where he verbally threatened a student to "cut his fucking head off and shit in his throat if he did not fucking shut up" after being annoyed by a student telling him to not curse, he had been suspended as a teacher unfortunately was present at the time - which was the only time he got suspended. His parents were not happy about his behaviour and Joan Sebastian was ashamed when the teachers explained the things to his parents, which was one of the reasons why he was much more aware of his behaviour afterwards. He was sanctioned by his parents in various ways temporarily with bans and pocket money cutbacks, but their disappointment bothered him the most. As Joan Sebastian aged he grew to understand and appreciate teachers and their role in society much more and showed much more respect for them. Thus while in class he tried to not stand out in class and tried to behave responsibly to not get in conflict with a teacher again. He has a personal problem with the math teacher, but other than that he is paying attention in other classes. The only kind of classes that really interest him and he loves are language classes - especially if they are talking about lyrical stuff like poems. He likes to interpret prose and poems, as he can be creative as much as he can be. In his free time however, he is a pretty lazy person and does procrastinate to learn for exams or do homework with much effort, which leads to him only be an average C student. In his free time he hangs out with the boys, going to party and drink as a group or also go to work out in the gym with some of them. Seb respects and loves his parents and is very obedient to them and avoids arguing with them and tries to help them out. He sees his parents as hard-working and honest individuals that invested much to his own upbringing and wants to pay back as much as he wants, and he values his parents and would never accept another person insulting them. His parents also love him and are proud of him being a very independent person, almost an adult, though they wish he would grow up to think about a more realistic future. They also would wish him to be better in school and to cause less trouble, but Seb convinces them that he tries his best to improve. In the future he wants to become a musician - a professional rapper. He is currently searching for a label. His parents are not happy about that and hope he will get a consistent job instead. They have told him, but he still dreams about success. Advantages: Joan Sebastian is physically stronger than most of his classmates. He also has many and good connections to other classmates, he respects and they respect him in return. Outside his friend circle he has not respect for many which might be useful if he turns into a player. Disadvantages: Outside of his friend circle, however, he is disliked or even hated by some. He is tactfulness is also lacking for people he does not respect in return, leading him to alienating even more. Him valuing honour and his brothers could also hinder him from killing them. Designated Number: Male Student #7 --- Designated Weapon: Rapier Conclusion: If I was this rapper, I'd want something snappier than a rapier, though he should count his blessings it's nothing crappier. Anyway, doubt he has the brains to go too far. He'll trust the wrong person too much and then? That's a wrap. The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: 'Cassandra Argent 'Collected Weapons: '''Rapier (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Sofia Chiles 'Enemies: 'Cassandra Argent, Sofia Chiles, Ashley Pontecorvo 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Sebastian, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Dr. No *From Russia With Love *Goldfinger *Anyway, Here's Wonderwall Program V3: *i'm ltierally cryign and sshakin rihgt now. *The Seagull *Ill-Met By Moonlight *And There'll Howl No Demon Louder *Stand And Deliver *Reason It Out *You know I had to do it to em Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sebastian "Sebbo" Boston. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters